Listening
by CindyBaby
Summary: Bobby wonders if Jack knows that he can hear every moan and thump through the walls. Slightly slashy.


**This wouldn't leave me alone! I don't own four brothers.**

It's late. Still, he's awake in his bed. Even if he wanted to he couldn't sleep, and he dosen't want to. Not until he's home. He never could sleep if he was out doing god knows what. Oh of course he knows some of it, he asks around, keeps an eye out. It's the brotherly thing to do. Suddenly he hears the door open, he's trying to be quiet he can tell, he always does, but it dosen't matter since he is always awake. He hears someone giggle. So he isin't alone then. This is not the first time for that either. The steps creep by his door, and the door next to his opens and closes.

Suddenly a bang is heard and he can tell that someone was just harshly slammed against the door. If it wasn't for the loud moan following it he might have wondered what was up. Now he's fairly certain. He hears the sounds of clothes hitting things and falling, and pretty soon he hear the telltale sound of his little brothers moan filling the air. He knows Jack likes it rough. This is not the first time he has brought home a girl and fucked her into oblivion while Bobby listens.

The sound of someone hitting the door repeatly filters through the thin walls into his room. He hears Jack's vocie, even deeper than normal because of his desire, tell the unknown girl what he wants her to do. And she does it. Bobby can tell because the thumping stops and only the sound now is his brothers moans, along with his husky commands. Bobby has to give it to him, Jack knows what he wants, and the only time he isin't afraid to ask for it is when he's fucking someone. He can see it now, the girl on her knees before him, sucking him, while Jack moans and his eyes glaze over. He can see it clearly because he has been unfortunate to walk in on some girl sucking him off. How the hell was he supposed to know that nirvana was best reached by Kurt Cobain wailing in the background while someones lips were wrapped around your cock. Thank god he never had to see her again at least, fucking bitch. But that's how he knows what Jack looks like when he's hot, and he is. And the bastard knows it. When he was younger he didn't understand it, the power of looking like he did. He only knew what those "someday going to die in a blaze of pain" fuckers told him. And for a long time he closed up when someone even tried to imply an interest in him. That changed though when he realized the power he could have. Bobby didn't blame him. It was only natural that Jack was obsessed with having control, the only time he didn't was around his brothers and their mother, who he prayed was deep asleep and not being forced to hear her youngest son tell his latest conquest to "suck him harder" while groaning.

Bobby knew exactly when Jack came. He growled a little before letting out a load moan, slumping back against the door. He heard the girl demand her turn, he heard Jack let out a husky laugh before telling her to turn around. He then heard Jack fuck the girl from behind, probably over the end of the bed if the thumping against his wall was anything to go by.

Then it was quiet. He guessed they had wore themselves out. He tried to sleep and he did for a few hours, then he got up early to wait in the kitchen with the newspaper and a cup of coffee. Like clockwork he heard light footsteps down the stairs. You had to go by the kitchen to get to the front door, which was perfect in this case. Ah there she was.

Bobby gave her a once over. Not to bad, brown hair, curvy and scantily clad in a short skirt and a now ripped, blouse.

She let out a gasp as she saw him but his stare didn't waver.

'I...'

He continued to stare hard at her. He was making her nervous. Who wouldn't be nervous. He noticed a larg hickey at her throat. Typical Jack. Appaerently she couldn't handle his cold stare and was out the door faster than the fairy dust settled after one of Jacks showers.

Two hours later Jack found Bobby and in the same spot, reading the newspaper.

'Hey. Have you seen...'

'a girl dressed in ripped clothing fleeing from Ma's house as if her ass was on fire? Yeah two hours ago'

Jack let out a sigh and poured himself some coffee and sat down with a loud thump leaning his head on his arms'

'Thank god' He mumbled

'What? Afraid she would want to stick around for dinner?'

Jack glared at him.

'She looked really fucked. In a good way' He grinned, ignoring the sudden pang in his heart at Jacks answering chuckle.

'Yeah well, some people can't really deal with my "intenseness"' he said, repeating Bobbys words from another conversation.

Then maybe you should find someone who can, he thought bitterly but instead he said.

'Sounded like she enjoyed it'

When Jack turned a little red Bobby grinned.

'Walls are thin Jackie, I promise I heard every moan, every thump, every...'

'Shut up'

Bobby laughed. It felt good to laugh but he soon sobered up.

'You know I love you man'

Jack looked up a little surrpised. A shy smile gracing his lips.

'I know'

**Now that this is written I feel calm again :) Please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
